1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to clear/folded plastic identification badge holders, having pins or clips for affixing the badge holder to the apparel of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior art
The prior art in the pin or clip style identification badge field can be viewed as falling into three major categories. These categories depend on the method by which the pin or clip is attached to the badge itself, or a transparent holder for paper or cardboard identification.
By far the most common identification badge style is that in which a single folded sheet of transparent plastic, comprising a rear portion, a face portion and a folded locking portion, has two holes punched in the rear portion. Because of the flexible nature of the plastic used, the face portion can be flexed and released from the space formed by the U-shaped section where the rear portion folds over into the locking tab. This, thereby, permits access to the rear from the interior of the badge. In this embodiment a pin comprising a base element, upstanding legs, perpendicular thereto, with one leg forming a hook, and the other leg forming a coil spring element and then extending into the pin itself, is inserted manually. This method has been quite economically successful because it is relatively economical in terms of the material involved. This method is very labor intensive and is customarily accomplished through the shipment of the folded plastic elements and pin elements separately, to persons who assemble them on a piece work compensation basis.
The second category of the prior art involves badge and fastener elements, which are interconnected through the use of some independent third structure affixed to the badge. An example of this is Pat. No. 4,020,575 in which a second sheet of plastic is ultrasonically welded to the backing portion of the badge holder itself, the separate sheet comprising the structure which retains the pin. Pat. No. 2,213,449 uses a metal plate, spot welded to the badge holder. Pat. No. 2,594,623 shows a box shaped structure to hold the pin element which is either integrally molded with the badge, or is cemented thereto.
The third grouping of prior art can be seen to relate to structures, or methods, in which the pin element is affixed directly to the reverse of the badge, or badge holder, without additional third structures. Pat. No. 3,466,773 relates to a molded plastic badge having parallel ridges, molded from the same material the badge is formed from, which ridges are deformed under heat and pressure, melting them together surrounding the pin element. Pat. Nos. 3,257,747 and 3,953,910 involve processes closely similar to those of prior art Pat. No. 3,466,773 referred to above whereby the pin element itself is embedded in the back of the badge itself, the molten plastic of the badge flowing through openings in the pin element, and then setting, holding the pin element in place.
The invention uses a completely different approach whereby three elements are used, a badge holder body, a fastener or pin and an adhesive bead having both adhesive and mechanical properties.